Someone Like You
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: Demyx is forced to leave Zexion when his abusive father forces his and his submissive mother to move from Traverse Town to Twilight Town. Zemyx, slight XalLex and AkuRoku. Rated T for swearing.
1. Separation

**A/N: This a strange idea made up when I was in a car coming back from a garage sale thing.**

**Also, this contains Zemyx, slight XalLex and swearing. I don't own KH, wish I did, then it would be a yaoi and yuri fest that manifest in my head. Anyways, enjoy!**

_-Prelude: Separation-_

"Demyx, honey, we're leaving Traverse Town."

I stood there, and said, very loudly at that, "WHAT? Why!"

"Because Demyx, in Twilight Town, we'll have better jobs, better jobs means more money, more money means more good things for you! And besides, maybe you'll finally meet a girl," my father explained to me slowly, as if I was stupid.

"But I don't wanna leave!" I cried. I crossed my arms and pouted.

_And I really don't want to meet a girl, I don't need one._

"Well Demyx, you are coming whether you like it or not!" my father screamed, "And if you don't then we'll go there, then drop you on the streets! How do you like that!"

I dropped my sitar at that, it made a loud clanging noise and dared, "You wouldn't."

"I would, you little piece of shit, try me."

I glanced at my mother, whom was sitting in the background. I understood why she wouldn't do anything, my father is an abusive bastard whom has no regard for others feelings.

"Fine," I said. "Good, you have until tomorrow to say good-bye and all that shit, be happy I'm allowing you this time." He stalked off, obviously unhappy.

"I'm sorry Demyx, if it was up to me, we'd stay here, but, your father...," my mother said, trailing off.

I put a hand on my shoulder, "I understand mom, I just, want to say good-bye to Zexion and pack my stuff."

She looked at me with an acknowledging glare, she's the only one aside from his family who knows about Zexion and I.

_-Zexion's House-_

I knocked on Zexy's door, hoping he and his sister, Xion, where home.

The door was opened a moment later, revealing Lexaeus and Xaldin, his older brother and his boyfriend, respectively.

"Demyx, what do you owe the pleasure?" Xal asked.

"I have, some, well, news," I said.

"Come in, I'll get Zexion and Xion," Lex said.  
>I stepped inside the house, knowing that this would be the last time I'll be in this house.<p>

A few moments later, Zexy and Xion came from upstairs.

"Hey guys, I just, came to visit, for-for, for the last time!" I cried out.

I started to cry, and Zexy came to comfort me.

Once I finally calmed down, I was asked to explain, which I did, the extremely small story.

It ended with Xion crying in Lex's chest, him comforting her, Xal trying to formulate a coherent sentence, and Zexion staring at me intensely.

"Demyx, I-I-I'll miss you," he said, his stotic facade cracking.

We both fell into tears later, and I heard my watch beep.

I'm so, so, so sorry Zexy, I, I don't want to leave, but I have to," I said.

"I-I understand Demyx, and, I love you," he said, he then kissed me softly.

"I love you to Zexion," I said, returning the kiss.

We broke a few seconds later, and went to the door, and looked back at them.

"Don't worry guys, I'll, I'll be alright," I said, forcing a smile.

"Demyx, we love you, and, if you ever feel the need to escape, you can always come here, with us," Lex said.

I thanked them, and left, not looking back, fearing I'll take up the offer if I did.

_-End: Prelude-Separation-_

**A/N: Don't worry, it won't be this sad later, hopefully. **^^'


	2. Reunion

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

**This time there will be Zemyx, slight AkuRoku, XalLex, LarXi and _*__shiver*_ DemLar, only for plot purposes, I DO NOT support that. Oh, and I don't own KH, if I did, the Final Mixes would also be in English, and I don't own the song "Someone Like You" that is Adele's.**

_Thinking/Singing_

_-Reunion-_

I woke with a startle, _It was just that dream again. I probably wouldn't worry about it too much, I mean, it's been seven years! I'm was only fourteen then, this is my life now._

I looked at the clock, _It's was already 3 PM, I might as well wake up._

I looked over to my side, only to see Larxene, my fiancée, I hate it.

I don't even like her! The only reason I proposed to her is because I want my dad off my back.

I wish my mother was still here, it's all because that smug bastard! He sent her away cross country to Hollow Bastion to see her family, for good this time.

I sighed, and got out of my bed, and put on a pair of jeans and a blue-green shirt. I looked down, searching for my shoes.

"Shit!" I left my shoes in the hallway, I hope _he_ isn't awake, _he_ won't like it.

I went into the hallway, quietly as to not to disturb Larxene, and saw my shoes in across the hall.

I quickly put them on, and went back to the room and shook Lar awake.

"Lar, Lar-Lar, wake up, we have to get ready for our respective parties for later," I said.

She yawned, and said good morning. Larxene eyed me with suspicion, and asked if I was going to leave so she could get changed.

I did as I was told, as to hope not to get my eyes gouged out, I mean, it's not as if I even liked women in the first place.

The door opened, and Larxene walked out, "Dem! Good morning!"

I cringed, Zexion used to call me Dem, nevertheless, I turned around and said good morning.

"So, I'm gonna go out with the girls and have some fun! Get a little drunk, find a nice guy to spend my last minute of freedom with!" she said.

I told her to have fun, and that we'll leave when she gets back. She left soon afterwards.

_-8:00 PM, Axel's Bar-_

Larxene and I walked in to the bar. It was owned by Axel and co-owned by Roxas, his boyfriend of three years.

"How can you put up with them?" Larxene once asked. "I live with it." I replied.

She knows nothing about Zexion and I.

We walked over to one of the many tables and Roxas came over to us.

"What do you want Demyx? Larxene?" he asked.

"The usual," I said. He marked that down, "Alright, one Vodka with Coke for Larxene and some French Cognac for Demyx."

He smiled and walked off, knowing that he'll be getting some money tonight, because those drinks were expensive.

Roxas returned with our drinks, our, very expensive drinks, my wallet was dying, slowly, but dying.

"Okay! Pyros and Pyras! Tonight we got something special!" Axel said over the loudspeaker, "We've got someone who wants to preform a song! And since it's karaoke night, we let him! Give it up for Zexion Schemer!"

I froze, Zexion? He was here? When?

I turned to the stage, and saw him, he still looked the same, though his hair was longer.

"Good evening everyone, tonight, I will sing for someone special, whom I know is in this crowd," he said.

I saw him glare at me, and nervously waved, he ignored me, and began to sing.

"_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now."<em>

_No, I'm not married, not yet, I hope never, not to her, _I thought.

_I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. <span>_

_No! Zexy! You gave me everything! You're my dream come true!_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. <span>_

_What's there to hide from Zexy? I still love you._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. <span>_

_No, you're always invited into my life Zexy, you'll always be invited, always!_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over. <span>_

_It's not for me either Zexy. I-I still love you._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too <span>_

_You are the best for me Zexy! You are!_

_Don't forget me, I beg _

_I never forgot you Zexion Schemer, never._

_I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"  
>Yeah.<br>Yeah indeed, it hurts like Larxene's slaps._

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives <span>_

_Yeah, time flies way to fast Zexy, way to fast for us._

_We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days  
><span>Summer haze Zexy? Nah, it's always dark in Traverse Town._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<br>When did you become such a sap Zexy?_

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares <span>_

_I care Zexy, I care._

_Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?  
><span>__Who knew huh? I surely didn't, and I bet you didn't either, huh Zexy?_  
><em><span>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>_I got up from my seat, and started walking to the stage.

"Demyx! Demyx where the hell are you going?" Larxene yelled. I completely ignored her.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said, <span>_

I walked up to him and looked at him in the eye and sang, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

He replied him with the last line, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

And, for the first time in seven years, we kissed, it was soft and tender.

Axel and Roxas whistled from the background, somewhere.

We broke apart a moment later, "I never forgot you Zexion Schemer."

"Nor did I forget you, Demyx Nocturne," he said.

Then, we heard something equivalent to a banshee's scream, we turned to see Larxene.

"Alright! Someone tell me what the hell is going on! Why is my fiancée kissing this emo-haired freak!" she screeched.

Zexion looked at her and grabbed my pants and said, "Look, lady, I don't care who the fuck you are, these, and him, are mine and only mine! And if you even dare to deny me, I swear to God that I find myself in jail for murder by book!"

She stalked off, shocked, _Hah, take that bitch!_

"Go Zexion!" I heard Roxas yell.

He smirked, and said, "Now where were we Demyx?"

"Right about here," I said.

We kissed, this time hard and rough.

This is where I belong, with Zexion.

_-One month later-_

In the end, Zexion and I ended up living with his Lex and Xal, still together after all this time.

As it turned out, they moved here last week, and I didn't even know!

Larxene and Xion became fast friends, I at least had the decency to introduce her to them, and they now have some twisted girl talk, they might as well be a couple.

Larxene had asked us a question though, "What about your dad Demyx?"

"Oh nothing," Zexion told her, "We just, in the most polite way possible, told him to fuck off."

"Yep, it went something like this, 'Mr. Nocturne, if you ever want to see the light of day again, will you fuck off before we attack you with a book and a sitar?'"

"Wow guys, that is bad, fucking, ass I tell you."

I smiled, and we later bumped into Lex, who said, "Demyx, welcome back."

"No, you should say, 'Welcome home.'

_-End:Reunion-_

**A/N: Aww, wasn't that adorable? Longest chapter I've ever written, six pages, lol. R&R plz?**


End file.
